My Own Worst Enemy Comes From The Past
by TheDoctorOrGabriel
Summary: The Doctor, Amy and Rory are trapped in their own personal nightmare made from their fears. The only way to wake up, is for them to beat the dreams. Rory as the third wheel, Amy w/out the Doctor and the Doctor facing his guilt. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Doctor Who

Rory sat up with a jolt. He was breathing heavily and could feel his heart pounding away against his ribcage. He patted himself over while he took in his surroundings, he was sitting on the floor of the TARDIS. Rory stood up, his mind a little racing. _Why was I on the floor? Did I fall?. . . .AM I DEAD? _Rory quickly patted himself over, _no, no, I'm alive, I feel alive. . . ._ the consol in the center was quietly beeping, and that calmed him a little. "That's right. The Doctor, Amy and I just came back from Raxacoricofallapatrious." He muttered to himself, but something was nagging in the pit of his stomach. "Amy!" Rory called.

"Afraid they're a little busy, mate." Replied a voice right next to him. Rory jumped and almost had a heart attack. "Sorry, about that." He snickered.

"Wh-who are you? How did you get onboard?" Rory sputtered as he backed away from the strange man. Or alien. He was dark skinned and had no hair, if he did, it was very low shaven. _ How could I not sense him standing right next to me? Inches apart, I should've felt his body heat or heard his breathing. . . ._

The man or alien smiled a brilliant smile at him. "Relax, mate. I'm no threat to you. Well, I'm not the one who's going to hurt you." He smirked evilly that made Rory's skin crawl. "My name's Mickey. Mickey Smith." He held out his hand, "Nice the meetcha, Rory Williams."

. . . . . . .

Amy sat up quickly. Her eyes travelled around her surrounding_s,_ she was sat on a chair in a blue room, covered in art decorations. Something in her mind instantly clicked. "My old bedroom." Amy slowly picked herself up and walked over to her old crafts. Such silly little toys she made while dreaming of the Doctor. . . ._the Doctor! Where is the Doctor? _She dropped her crafts and went to her door, but was suddenly frozen in place. Her heart stopped and she felt like a bucket of ice water was poured over her body. Lying in her small, narrow, white bed was her eight year old self quietly snoozing away. "That-that's me. . . .am I in the past? Again?" Amy sighed. _The Doctor must've screwed up again. Never could be accurate with timing. . . ._ Amy noticed the date by on her bedside table, it was the night of her first meeting with the Doctor!

The wind rustled the leaves outside as Amy waited in her garden. She bounced up and down with anticipation for the Doctor's arrival. She decided she was going to point and laugh when he fell on her shed, and stumble out dripping wet. Amy checked her phone. _Any second now. . . ._The Doctor's companion smiled. "3. . .2. . .1. . ." Amy counted down, barely containing her excitement.

But nothing fell from the sky.

Amy swallowed, a little nervous. _Is my timing off?_ "Always like the Doctor to be late!" Amy shouted half angrily at the sky. Still nothing. "C'mon, already! Your fish custard's waiting!" Amy tried again. "I'm waiting. . . ." Amy sighed.

"For who? Not the Doctor I hope." A female voice answered back from behind of her.

Amy gasped and whipped her head around. Her brilliant red hair, looked like burning fire against the black night. Before her stood, a short frumpy looking lady. She had light, curly brown hair that ended just below her shoulders, her face looked old and tired, and her eyes held something that Amy couldn't place.

"My name is Donna Noble. And, I'm just like you."

. . . . . . .

The Doctor woke up with a start. Before he got up, he made sure he had fingers, legs and his trusty bow tie. "Without my bow tie, I feel naked!" he said happily as he stood up. Orangey-yellow lights poured into his eyes, and the hum of a consol made his heart leap. He was, apparently, sleeping on the consol room's floor. "Woo! Does Raxaxcoricofallpatorious no how to party or what! Knock a Timelord like me right out! I'll tell yah, Amy and Rory, not many beings can say they put a Timelord on the floor!" the Doctor stopped all of a sudden. The consol room was empty. No Rory, no Amy. _Now where did my two lovebird companions run off to? _"Oi! Don't make a mess in my bedrooms, Pond! Stick to one be-" the Doctor was suddenly pulled under by this feeling that told him they weren't in the bedrooms. Or the TARDIS at all. _Amy's going to kill me if she's stranded on an alien planet. . . ._ He ran up to him beloved consol. He started to madly push away at buttons and tinker with the controls. "At least she has Rory. Aw, their second date! Just call me 'cupid'!" the Doctor squealed with delight.

"Or how about 'murderer'?" a very familiar voice said. It was eerily familiar.

It made the Doctor stop and look up, it even sent a very rough chill down his spine. Nothing, not one being in the entire universe, well, except the Daleks, weellll, and Rose's mum, made the Doctor's blood run cold. The Doctor slowly turned around to face the voice.

There stood a man in a brown, pinstripe suit, his hair bas brown and spiking in different angels, and he wore thin, black spectacles, and converse shoes. It was the Doctor. Well, it was himself. A past regeneration. "Hello. I'm the Doctor." He said in a very arrogant voice.

"Yes, I can see that. Hello, I'm the Doctor, too. Well, the new Doctor. Doctor 11.0! You're like the 10.0, such an old model." The Doctor commented. He walked right up to his old self and started to study him up and down, even prodded his chest a few times. "Not many people can say they met themselves! Well, I can now! Oh, wait. I met 5.0 a while back. . . .even saw the back of my head!" the Doctor circled his old self. "Now, I saw the back of my head twice!" the Doctor's excitement melted away instantly. "Why are you here? How are you here? Paradox! Oh, don't tell me, I forgot to put the shields up again! I better not crash into the Titanic again. Man, the TARDIS was mad at me for a while after that. Betcha you remember, huh?" the Doctor joked, his past self just stood there quietly. "Anyway, is there a reason you're here? Because, seriously, the world could implode very, very soon."

"My, aren't you a blabbering idiot?" the old Doctor said dryly, and the Doctor was taken slightly aback. "Didn't think I would regenerate into a bow tie wearing ADD person. Well, beats being a girl. Or a girl with two heads."

_And you call me a talkative person!. . . .Hypocrite._ The Doctor thought.

. . . . . . . .

"'Mickey Smith'? Uhhh, it's nice to meet you to?" Rory said nervously. "So, how'd you get on the TARDIS? Are you a friend of the Doctor's?" Rory was still uncomfortable to be around this guy. He seemed friendly and harmless, but he would feel better with the Doctor or Amy around. _Where are they? Can't they hear us? Do they even know he's here?_ "You know Amy, then?"

"Amy? The very tall, very sexy, very red headed girl?" Mickey asked and Rory nodded a bit red. "Yeah, I've seen her." He said with what seemed like distaste. "Friend of the Doctor's? Heh! Far from it, mate! Hate that cheeky, rotten, bastard!" Mickey said calmly, but his voice was dripping with animosity. "Can't say I fancy him one bit. You shouldn't either, Rory." Mickey moved a little closer. Rory could see the pity and seriousness in his eyes. "Trust me; everything about the Doctor is bad."

Rory laughed and brushed off his warning. "You're so melodramatic! The Doctor is wonderful! He's taken me to places to I could only dream of! I've seen so many planets and aliens and beauty. . . ." Rory said his mind a little distant. "And, he was the one that let me and Amy come along for the ride! If it weren't for him, I'd still be stuck working at the hospital." Rory said, "Not-not that that's a bad thing, or something!" Rory quickly added.

"Yeah, and if it weren't for the Doctor, you'd still be the one who snogs and has sex with Amy." Mickey said casually and that made Rory snap a little. "Hey, don't hurt the messenger."

"What do you mean?" Rory thundered. _How dare he say that about Amy! And the Doctor! _

Mickey was unfazed by Rory's sudden outburst. "Cool it. Face it, mate, ever since Amy met the Doctor, you're nothing but the third wheel." Mickey patted his shoulder almost soothingly. "I've been in that spot too, mate. The Doctor stole my girlfriend from me too." Mickey's voice was empty, but his eyes held hate for the Doctor.

. . . . . . .

"Amy Pond, you can stand all night here in your garden, but the Doctor isn't going to show." Donna sighed. "Let's go inside."

"Lady, I don't know who the hell you are, or how you got in my house, but the Doctor is coming!" Amy stomped her foot. _Wait a sec. . . ._ "How do you know about the Doctor?" Amy narrowed her eyes.

"Me? What Doctor? Who are you talking about?" Donna cocked her head in confusion, which made Amy a little confused. "Doctor? What Doctor? Are you okay? Do you need a Doctor?" she asked a little concerned.

Amy was bugging out of her mind. "WHAT! You crazy! First, you know the Doctor! Then, you don't!" Amy screamed at her. "Do you know the Doctor? Have you travelled with him? DO YOU KNOW HIM?" she screeched until she was red in the face.

"Of course I travelled with him, stupid girl. How else would I know him?" Donna snapped. "You're awfully loud. Please, shut up." Amy's eyes were wide and she was seeing red. "But the question is how do YOU know the Doctor?" Donna questioned. "Does he know you?" that question felt like daggers stabbing Amy all over.

"Of course I know him! I've travelled with him! I'm his companion!" Amy huffed. She was getting tired of this stuck up Donna person and just wanted to hop in TARDIS and leave. "Doctor!"

"The Doctor's not coming." Donna whispered sadly. It actually made Amy's annoyance fade. _She sounded so sad. _"He'll never come. Never again."

"No. We're supposed to go to Raxa-raxa-coricngjv jfkd—whatever(!) and party! Or Rio. One or the other." Amy said. It was starting to get a little chilly outside. _Hurry up, Doctor! Move your bow tie ass! _

"He's not coming. He doesn't need you. In fact, he's never even met you, Amy Pond." Donna said matter-of-fact. "The Doctor doesn't know you exist. And, the fact that he doesn't crash on your shed, means you never met him when you were eight." Donna said, and Amy just stared at her in horror. "Poor Amy Pond, she's gonna live a life without the Doctor."

. . . . . . .

". . . .Who are you?" the Doctor asked accusingly at him former self.

"What?" he sputtered in disbelief and irritation. "I told you-"

"Because clearly, you aren't me! Well, the old me. And I know me. You're not me. Who are you?" the Doctor said threateningly. "I insist that you tell me. Because one, I don't like strangers on my ship, two, I don't like liars and three. . . . ." the Doctor liked the stop for dramatic effect. "I'm the Doctor and with three words I could end you. Now, tell me."

"Oooh, look at you! Look at you being all Doctory!" his doppelganger laughed. "Oh! You know what you remind me of? A psycho killer!" he squeaked with giggles. "A big, fat, killer. . . ."

"I know who you are." The Doctor said without hesitance. "And, you just made a big mistake."

"Oooh, who am I? Because you seem to assume that I don't know who I am. I'm the Doctor, that's who I am." 10.0 said sarcastically. He pulled out his blue sonic screwdriver and pointed it playfully at the Doctor. "I'm the Doctor, the one who makes people _better_!" he said dully and put the sonic away. "Really? I mean c'mon!"

"I'm dreaming." The Doctor stated, and that shut up his past self for a second. "This is nothing more than a dream, I'm snoring away in the TARDIS and this is the result. Why couldn't I have dreamed of a planet made of bow ties that sold fezzes? Stupid Raxaxcoricofallpatorians and their stupid cocktail smoothies. I said banana! Not weirdo dream smoothie!" the Doctor whined. "I mean, as much as I love talking to myself-"

"Fine. I'm not you. Not the Doctor. Whatever, that God for that. Because, I would certainly not want to be you." The man looking like himself said. "Just call me 10.0. That's the form I was forced to take." He pulled at the suit he was wearing.

"Forced? This dream is very weird. . . ." the Doctor pouted. "At least the TARDIS is still the same. Not made out of cats and platypuses or something like that."

"There you go again. Making assumptions." 10.0 sighed. "Why, Doctor, do you think this a dream? I think it's rather quite the opposite."

"You mean this is a nightmare?" the Doctor said slowly.

"Anyway you see fit I guess." 10.0 shrugged.

"What have you done to Amy and Rory!" the Doctor demanded. "I'm in a nightmare? Fine. Don't hurt them."

"Ah, but they are stuck in their own personal nightmares as well. And guess, what? The only way to wake up is to conquer your dreams." 10.0 smiled devilishly. His former self's face wasn't so pretty and innocent at the moment. Nothing more than another monster.

"Face my fears? Really?" the Doctor chided. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Dreams. Doctor, dreams. Dreams are completely different. And the faster you figure that out, the better." 10.0 said. He took off his spectacles. "Let's go outside, shall we?"

"I'll play your game. Dreamlord." The Doctor said coyly which made 10.0 turn around with an evil, twisted smile.

"I'm not the Dreamlord. I'm far worst." 10.0 sneered. "Now. Hurry up. Rory and Amy needs saving from their dreams too. They're very vivid dreams, Doctor. It could harm a person."

. . . . . . . . . . .

So that's chapter 1! Please review or story alert or something! Then I know if I should continue or not!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Doctor Who

"What do you mean a life without the Doctor?" Amy questioned Donna as she watched her eight year old sleep. "I never had a life without him. Ever since I was a little girl he's been in my life. . . ."

Donna sighed. "Amy, this is you as a little girl. And, the Doctor never came through, you never met him. So now, you're gonna live a life without him. No Raggedy Doctor, no imaginary friend, no travels. Nothing." She said rather sympathetically.

"No-"

"He doesn't need you, Amy." Donna said and it shocked Amy to the core. "I know that. Trust me. I don't know the Doctor, in fact I don't think I ever met the man. It just feels like I should. Y'know?" Donna tried to explain. "It's weird. But me and you, we're one in the same. Both left behind by the Doctor."

"No. I wasn't left behind. I went with him, to the future and the past and-" Amy suddenly couldn't remember where she's been with him. "What? I—I don't reme-" she stuttered. _How can I not remember? The Doctor and his TARDIS! Think, Amy! Where have I been? _Amy wracked her brain for her precious memories.

"Where, Amy? Where has the Doctor taken you? Future? What year?" Donna asked and Amy remained in silent distress. "What about the past? When? What did you do?" Donna pressed and Amy couldn't remember. "Amy. You've never met the Doctor. He never took you to these places you claim to have gone." Donna said as if she was speaking to a child. "You're normal. A life without aliens and the Doctor."

"But—but—no! I remember the Doctor! I know him!" Amy was suddenly stumped. _What? What's going on?_ She looked at her sleeping child self. "What?"

Donna helped her to a chair and sat her down. "Don't worry, Amy. This'll all be over soon." She comforted Amy as her eyes closed. "You don't remember the Doctor and your old life."

. . . . . . . .

"I had a girlfriend too, Rory. And she was a beauty! Rose. Her name was Rose Tyler. Me and her, we we're two sides of the same coin." Mickey said happily and Rory listened. "That was until, one day she never came home. And, all of a sudden she came home a year later! And, she was different. I didn't know, couldn't understand why." Rory felt bad for him. "Then, I met _him. _The Doctor. He was okay, but then I noticed how Rose would act around him. And, I knew I lost her to him. The Doctor and Rose." Mickey said distantly and Rory pursed his lips. "I was just, a third wheel. Kinda like you, mate." He slapped Rory on the back.

"What? I'm not a third wheel! The Doctor! He's the third wheel!" Rory half laughed. Something was definitely bugging him now.

"You don't sound so sure. Think about it. The Doctor and Amy Pond. . . . Sounds nice, doesn't it?"

"But Amy and I-" Rory protested. That was true, the Doctor and Amy seem to be awfully chummy with each other. . . .and she even spent some time with the Doctor before he became a companion.

"No! There's no you and Amy anymore. It doesn't matter! The moment she laid eyes on the Doctor—no, the moment he saw her, it was all over. Who the Doctor fancies, they fawn over him. Forget you and me, it's the Doctor and Rose and Amy." Mickey's eyes burned into Rory's. "It's them two and you."

"But-"

"You're not listening, mate! They're together and you never stood a chance. The only reason your still travelling with them is because it's out of pity. I guess that's my story, too." Mickey's drooped to the floor. "We're not wanted anymore. . . ."

"That's not true. . . ." Rory began to have doubt and fear and realization creep into his mind. Infecting him like a disease, it was getting harder and harder to argue back.

"Think about it for a second. They have those moments that seem private. They have their own inside jokes," _Gotcha _"they act more than friends," _I kissed your fiancée _"and they just leave you out of the picture. . . ." _I've been thinking about who I want, who I really want _"Face it. You're not important anymore."

Rory could feel tears starting to brim but he would not let them spill. "No. I love Amy and she loves me. Not the Doctor." Rory fought back the urge to cry.

"A fiddle of gold against your soul says your wrong." Mickey said bluntly. He stood up and looked over the consol. "Here comes the lovebirds."

. . . . . . . . .

"You're definitely the Dreamlord!" the Doctor said childishly and it made 10.0 sigh. "Dreamlord! Dreamlord! It says so on your name tag!" the Doctor insisted and pointed to his suit.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not him. I'm also not wearing some human skin, either." 10.0 said a little frustrated. He and the Doctor were arguing for the past ten minutes over nothing. "Look. How are you going to save Amy and Mr. Pond if you can't save yourself? Or. . . . ." the Doctor raised his eyebrow. "Save Signora and her race?"

Instantly, the Doctor and not-the-Doctor were standing outside, on a walk away leading to a river. There was a lady standing at the edge in only her under garments. The Doctor recognized where he was. The sun was barely peaking out of the storm clouds which just added to the dreary atmosphere. The Doctor stepped forward but 10.0 grabbed his arm and pulled back.

"Don't. Oh, weelll, it doesn't matter. It's just a dream. Or a memory. She can't hear or see us." 10.0 shrugged and let him go. 10.0 leant against the stone arch and crossed his arms; a smug smile graced his lips.

. . . . . . . . .

Rory watched as Amy and the Doctor emerged from one of the holes in the walls. Amy and the Doctor came out together laughing and kept smiling at each other. They saw Rory, but not Mickey. They disregarded Rory as they gathered around the consol. Rory's shoulders slumped a little. "Hey, guys." The Doctor and Amy looked up, surprised, as if they didn't even notice Rory standing there the whole time.

Amy was the first to speak. "Oh, hi Rory. Didn't see you standing there." She smiled at him, but it seemed less bright than the one she gave to the Doctor.

"So, where are we going?" Rory tried to ignore the uneasiness bubbling in his stomach. "Somewhere fun, I hope?" he drummed his fingers along the consol.

"Rio. Amy wants to go to Rio. The Planet Rio." The Doctor replied not with disdain, but something else. Distaste? "And where Amy wants to, Amy gets to go!" the Doctor said happily causing Amy to smile radiantly. "I mean look at her, all dressed up nice and cute for Rio!"

Rory smiled nervously and swallowed the bile that rose in his throat. Mickey snickered and stood right next to Rory, watching this all unfold with pleasure. The Doctor and Amy smiled at each other a little more.

"S-so, Rio, huh?" Rory asked, trying to act like nothing happened. "Why?" the Doctor looked at Rory dully and ignored him, Amy just shrugged at her attention was turned to watching the Doctor work the controls.

"Don't even try." Mickey whispered. "You're not important enough to acknowledge. You're just the Tin Dog like me."

. . . . . . .

Amy woke up in her bed, she felt a little disoriented. _What a weird dream. I dreamt I was friends with an alien! Who even wore a hideous bow tie! And that I was travelling with him to different planets. . . .it seemed so real. _Amy got up and stretched. It was a day away from her wedding to Rory Williams soon to be Rory Pond. Amy sniggered at that title, but she did not want to be Amy Williams!

Amy walked downstairs and walked over to the fridge. Something red and fat caught her eye. It was a ripe apple and next to it was a green pear sitting in the fruit bowl on the table. Suddenly, strange images flashed through her mind at a blinding speed.

_A man in a raggedy suit in her room as a little girl handed him an apple with a smiley face carved into the skin. . . .the same man in a different jacket and bow tie throwing a pear out the doors and into space. . . .the bow tie man smiling at her. . . ._Amy's head started to throb.

"Morning!" came a very chipper voice. Rory walked into the kitchen and grabbed the pear and bit in juicily then noticed Amy holding her temple. "You okay? Does your head hurt? Here, lemme see." He put the pear down and went over to her.

Amy pushed him away playfully. "No, I'm fine. Get away, nurse boy!" she shoved him away and he embraced her, they looked like a happy engaged couple. She kissed him on the neck. "I'm okay."

"I'm not a nurse. I'm a Doctor!" Rory tried to impress her and Amy smirked and whacked his arm. "I will be, hopefully. Anyways, good morning, Mrs. Williams!"

Amy threw the apple at his face. "We've been over this. We're Mr. and Mrs. Pond. Get that through your thick skull, nurse boy." she sat at the kitchen table while Rory made them some coffee.

Amy couldn't help but feel she was missing something, or rather, someone was missing.

Donna popped into the chair next to Amy and Amy's eyes widened. "Shh. He can't see or hear me, so don't say anything. You might look like a crazy person talking to no one." Donna shushed her. "Awww, you look so cute when you're normal!"

Amy was slightly confused._ Donna, the woman from my dream. Is she real? Am I crazy? Maybe nurse boy should take a look at me. . . .What does she mean normal?_ Amy pondered as she absently watched Rory fumble over the coffee pot. "So, break the new coffee pot yet? It was a wedding present, you know." Amy joked and Rory splashed hot water on himself making him yelp. "Hopeless, much?" Amy giggled.

"Life without the Doctor suits you well." Donna faintly smiled as she watched Amy nurse a cup of coffee.

Amy got this feeling in her chest that something was indeed wrong. . . .What could be wrong? She had a fiancée, her life was perfect. . . ._What is she talking about?_ _Doctor?_

. . . . . . .

The Doctor turned to the imposter. "Why are we here? Or are you a space perv, who wants to see a space fish undress. You know it's a space fish right, and not some lady?" the Doctor asked a little worriedly. _Space fish—yuck ,just ew. _"Because-"

"Stop talking you annoying, little prat." 10.0 spat with irritation. "Just keep your banana hole shut and watch." The Doctor huffed and turned his attention back on Signora.

The Doctor silently watched himself as his dream-memory self ran onto the walkway. He was dripping wet from the rainstorm he managed to stop minutes ago, the Doctor remembered like it was yesterday. _Was it yesterday? Maybe it was yesterday. . . .hmmm. . . ._ the Doctor's mind wandered for just a bit.

"One city to save an entire species. Was that so much to ask?" Signora's words cut into the Doctor's train of thought and his focus was entirely on her.

"Now, it's gonna get good!" 10.0 rubbed his hands together in anticipation. He was absolutely giddy with excitement. "And, enter boring, emo Timelord. . . ."

"I told you," dream Doctor started, and it made the Doctor wince slightly. He knew what he was going to say next and it was going to hurt. Like hell, it was going to hurt. "You can't go back and change time. You mourn and you live. And no, Rosana, I didn't." the Dream Doctor took a hesitant step forward.

"What a hypocrite thing to say. Given the chance—no, opportunity, you would most certainly go back and change time." 10.0 called loudly. "Don't deny it. She's right. You could've saved so many, Doctor, so many!"

The Doctor's shoulders were starting to slump and his eyebrows knit together. _Shut up, shut up, shut up. . . ._ "I know. I could have saved so many." The Doctor whispered hoping that the other wouldn't hear him, but 10.0 large smile showed otherwise. "But I couldn't!" the Doctor whipped his head around and shouted to 10.0 angrily. "I had no choice!"

"Don't give me for the Greater Good or Destiny bullshit." 10.0 sighed as he shook his head. "You're not God, Doctor. So stop playing who lives and who dies."

"I don't do that! I save innocent people, those who can't protect themselves!" the Doctor argued back.

"Tell me Doctor," Signora started again, and both Doctor's listened intently to her next words.

"Ahh! My favorite part, this should be on a banner or shirt!" 10.0 squealed and that made the Doctor's heart drop. He knew the next words out of Signora's mouth instantly.

"Can your conscience carry the weight of another dead race?" Signora whispered. Her words had a huge affect on both Doctors. The Doctor felt like crumpling into a ball and crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The Doctor said faintly as his eyes dropped to the floor. He didn't want to watch himself be unable to prevent Signora from jumping into the water. _There was nothing I could do! But, I should've tried harder! Realized sooner, helped her sooner. . . .I should've saved her race, her family. . . .her kids. . . ._

"Let's see. So you wiped out the Daleks, well, not really, you did in the Timelords, your own race (!), and now uhhh, space uh, fish." 10.0 shrugged. "How do you cope? Do they haunt your dreams?" he smiled wickedly.

The Doctor turned back, defeated. "Please. No more. Just—stop." The Doctor said sadly, his heart broken and burning. "I learned my lesson or whatever." The Doctor pleaded.

10.0 looked back at him, half shocked half mocking. "Why, Doctor! You sound so undignified! It's so unlike you." He picked the Doctor up roughly. "We still have more! Your subconscious is waiting." He said merrily. "I wonder how Amy and Rory are doing?"

"Amy. . . .Rory. . . ." the Doctor said quietly as he hoped for his companions. _I hope your okay. . ._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Doctor Who

The Doctor found himself standing in a very dark room. The walls and floor were made of grey stone and it had a very chilling feel. Even for a dream or memory, he felt himself shutter from the cold draft. The Doctor almost fell into a big hole in the ground, if it weren't for 10.0 who grabbed him by the bow tie and held him back.

"Such a fitting place for someone like you." Smirked 10.0 as he looked around the room. "Some sort of underground tunnel. . . .and here comes our favorite Timelord!"

The Doctor watched as himself and Rory emerged from the drain pipe. He knew where he was, but didn't understand why. _I don't think anything significant happens here. . . .Or important enough for me to be affected in my dreams. . . ._the Doctor thought.

"Remember, everywhere I—you take us, it's important. Even the things you try and suppress, they come alive in your dreams." 10.0 said ominously as he watched the Doctor gulp. "Yes. I know how your mind works. You suppress what you don't want to remember. But in your own very words 'Nothing is ever forgotten. Not really.' How true that is, Doctor."

. . . . . . . .

Rory was out at his bachelor party and Amy was stuck at home being absolutely bored. Her wedding wasn't until tomorrow and the night seemed to drag on endlessly. She sighed as she flopped down onto the couch.

Donna appeared right next to her and put her feet up on the coffee table. Amy smacked her feet down with a thud. "Oi!" complained Donna. Donna leaned back grouchily. "Why don't you read a book?" she asked Amy. All Amy was doing was wasting away on the couch doing nothing. "Here," Donna picked up a book from the table. "Read this, I think it's Rory's."

Amy looked at the book and frowned, Moby Dick was such a boring and long book. "Uh, no thanks!"

Donna opened to a random page. "Why not? It's about a whale. . . ." Donna started to become a little engrossed and didn't notice Amy who was now holding her head again.

_On a ship called UK. . . .in her nightie. . . .slopping around in what was a tongue. . . .being vomited on. . . .the man in the bow tie. . . .'Nobody human has anything to say to me today!'. . . .gotcha. . . .hugging the man in the bow tie. . . ._Amy didn't understand what she was seeing in her mind. She shook her head and the images stopped. Amy turned to ask Donna about those pictures, but Donna was gone and the book in the last place it was. "Donna?"

Amy was very, very confused. . . .by everything! Donna, these images. . . .what does it all mean? _Why me?_ Amy groaned. She wondered why she sees these pictures of herself that she clearly does not remember. Or that man. The same man over and over again. Amy didn't recognize him one bit. Just an alien to her. Amy's phone started to ring cutting off her train of thought. "Must be Rory. . . .Hello?"

"Heeeeeeyyyyy!It's me! Helllooo!" Rory's voice yelled from the other side of the line. Amy winced a little at his loud volume.

"H-how are you? Um, the reason for this call, is because I realized I haven't told for seven hours that I love you, which is a scandal! And, even if we weren't getting married tomorrow, I'd ask you to marry me anyway." Rory said which made Amy blush. "Yes, I would! Cos you are smashing!" Amy could start to hear faint chanting. And, then Rory suddenly hung up.

_Boys and their stippers. . . ._Amy smiled lightly to herself.

. . . . . . . . .

Rory felt a little uncomfortable as he watched Amy and the Doctor laugh in their little world. Rory felt like he didn't belong on this adventure.

"This sucks, doesn't it?" Mickey piped up. Rory was getting used to Mickey now, they could sort of sympathize with each other. "After a while you get used to it, then, you can't stand it anymore and you have to leave."

"Did you?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. I couldn't stand another second, another planet with them. So I left. Got myself trapped in a parallel world. Didn't matter. I was away from them." Mickey shrugged. In fact, Mickey wasn't okay. Far from it. He loved Rose. He loved her so much. . . .

"I hope that doesn't happen to me." Rory whispered to himself. His eyes fell to the floor and sighed.

Amy walked up to him and lifted his face gently by the chin. "Hey. You okay?" Amy asked sincerely, Rory could see the worry in her delicate eyes.

"Nothing." He smiled lightly back.

"Good. I won't let anything happen to you." She assured him, it made Rory feel a lot better. She was so close, he moved in for a kiss.

But Amy pulled away and ran back up to the Doctor. "Just like how he won't let anything happen to me!" Amy said joyfully and the Doctor beamed at her.

That was like multiple slaps in the face. Rory felt his heart drop back to Earth. He might as well leave it there; it's not wanted or needed in space.

"Oooohh. Ouch." Mickey said. "Didn't I warn you? You're nothing but a nuisance to her. She doesn't love you she loves-"

"I know. . . .the Doctor." Rory mumbled his voice dying away. . . . "Can I go? I just want to go. . . ."

Mickey smiled.

. . . . . . . . .

The Doctor smiled lightly as he watched Rory and himself bicker over whose was bigger. It made 10.0 hang hid head with mild disgust, mild embarrassment. "Mines is bigger. Wanna see?" the Doctor exclaimed and 10.0 looked at him in horror. The Doctor snorted as he took out his own light stick. "See? Bigger."

"You're completely missing the point, here!" 10.0 said angrily. "This is not a happy memory, Doctor!"

"You know, I think I look better with the 3D glasses." The Doctor pointed out. His eyesbrow twitched upwards as he watched 10.0 snatch off the 3D glasses from his nose.

"Just watch!" he screamed. The Doctor's narrowed eyes lingered on 10.0 for a second before facing Rory and himself.

Rory looked angry. Completely mental. ""You know what's so dangerous about you? It's not that you make people want to take risks. You make them want to impress you!" Rory thundered. Both Doctors could only watch, because they couldn't deny his words. "You make it so, you don't want them to let you down. You have no idea how dangerous you make people to themselves when you're around." Rory viciously whispered, but to the Doctor it felt like he screamed it out of an air horn.

"Poor Doctor, being told off by a human companion." 10.0 tsked. "Are you really going to let him talk to you like that?" he pressed, hoping to push his buttons. It worked.

"Yes! Because-I can't deny anything, not a word." The Doctor said glumly. Those words struck him hard and fast, and he couldn't make them stop echoing in his mind. If the Master heard drums constantly, the Doctor's drum was those words.

"Donna. Remember Donna? She's a good example. And what did she get out of it? Her mind erased. All that magic and jazz is nothing to her." 10.0 said and it made the Doctor close his eyes in despair. "Or Rose. She wanted to impress you. Oh, she did! The things she would do. . . .leave her mum and boy toy. Oh, and YOU got her stuck in a parallel world!" the Doctor winced. "She just had to say for YOU, show you how good she was." 10.0 continued. "Oh, Doctor. Such a bad man. Terrible, mean, old Doctor, never knows when to stop. And, now look what happened to Amy. Amy, who was almost killed by an Angel, then almost became an Angel. . . . Almost got killed by vampires-"

"Fish from space." The Doctor cut in weakly.

"—And, Doctor. Are you listening? Amy died. Impress you, impress you, impress you! In order to be a companion of the Doctor, you have to be wild and brilliant, crazy and ready to take the bullet." 10.0 said icily and the Doctor could only hang his head in shame. "The man who makes people better? No. Listen to Rory. You're the man who makes everybody a martyr and you're their God."

The Doctor was at a loss for words. Never was the Doctor ever speechless.

. . . . . . . . .

Rory felt bile rise in his throat as he continued to watch Amy and the Doctor together. He sat off to the side with Mickey. "How did you cope?" Rory asked hotly suddenly. He was fed up! _I can't take another minute of them two together! _

Mickey looked at him. "I told you. I left." Rory seriously considered his words. "It's never too late to leave. I bet the Doctor is just dying for you to go so he can have Amy all to himself."

Rory stood up angrily, Amy looked at him oddly. His insides were being torn apart. _Amy. . . .She's so beautiful. I love her. . . .If I leave now, I won't ever see her again. I'm going to miss that smile, that angel laugh of hers and her brilliant hair. . . .Can I really leave Amy? The girl who I loved my entire life. . . .who loved me._

"You were just her replacement for the Doctor, mate. She's been using you to occupy the time before she met up with the Doctor again. It's him who she always saw when she looked at you." Mickey's words made Rory bristle. "Every time you held her hand or been with her, she was wishing it was him. Why else do you think she wanted you to become a Doctor in the first place? Why else would she make you dress up like her imaginary friend?" Rory's love for Amy was slowly ebbing away and was being replaced by anger. "I don't even know why she bothered to come back for you. Don't know why Rose asked me to come along, either. Face it, mate. We were just being played. Used."

"Guys!" Rory shouted and the Doctor and Amy looked at him, puzzled. "I want out." He said through gritted teeth and Mickey patted him on the back.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Finally!" the Doctor said triumphantly.

. . . . . . . . .

Amy threw the book to the floor and switched on the telly. She kept the channel on a monster movie. Once again, images burned through her brain like fire.

_Stone, crying Angels. . . .coming for her. . . .her head hurt. . . .the man in the bow tie. . . .Rory with a ponytail. . . .her pregnant stomach. . . .old people with eyes in their mouths. . . .green monsters. . . .pulled underground. . . .a crack. . . ._The crack seemed so familiar to Amy. . . .Amy snapped her eyes wide open.

My bedroom.

Amy dashed up the several flights of stairs until she reached her bedroom, the door was closed. She stood in front of it for a minute. Amy felt a chill run down her spine and settle in her knees, making her legs shake. _That crack. . . .it looked like the crack on my wall. . . .how can that be?_ Amy shuddered a little, she didn't know why. Slowly, she twisted the knob and let the door swing open.

Her room seemed normal. Her nice, blue room was spotless; she never did like to make any arts and crafts when she was small. She looked at the wall facing her bed. It was smooth, no sign of any crack or paint peeling. _I never had a crack on my wall. Why did I think I did?_ Amy was starting to get a little confused and worried. _Am I going insane?. . . .Thinking things that aren't there. . . .aren't real. There's no such things as monsters. . . .or aliens. . . ._

"What are you doing?" Donna watched her place a hand on her wall. "There's no crack there, Amy never was." Amy looked at her sharply. "The Doctor didn't come, there was no crack to fix. Don't you remember?"

"N-no-" Amy blinked. _What was she talking about? Why does she keep mentioning this Doctor person?_ "—I never had a crack in my wall."

"Then. . . .why are you up here?" Donna said curiously.

"I—I don't know. I thought. . . .never mind." Amy shook her head and headed downstairs.

Donna smiled to herself. _Amy will never be able to wake up now!_

. . . . . . . . .


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Doctor Who

Amy wandered back downstairs and sat at the kitchen table, propping up her elbows and rested her head there. _Something's going on because some_thing_. . . .isn't right. But what? _ Amy's thinking was interrupted by a door slamming.

"Bugger!" Rory whispered a little frustrated. "Wonder if that woke Amy. . . ." he came into the kitchen and shrieked as he saw Amy sitting there, quietly like a ninja. A deadly ninja. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I woke you! Please don't hurt me!"

Amy just sighed and gathered her fiancée into a hug. "You're off the hook, I wasn't sleeping. How was your night? Mines was a little strange. . . ." Amy's voice trailed away.

"Is your head still hurting?" Rory asked and Amy nodded slightly. He cradled her head in his arms soothingly. "Well, I'm home now. Let's get you to sleep. Big day tomorrow!"

Amy nodded in agreement and started upstairs. But, in the back of Amy's mind, she wasn't excited at all for the wedding, not anymore. _Snap out of it Amy! You're getting married tomorrow! I've been waiting my whole life for this moment! Whole life waiting. . . ._The images started again. _A little girl waiting out in her garden sat on a suitcase. . . .a psychiatrist. . . .No! He is real. And I'm waiting for him to come back for me. . . .'Why did you say five minutes?'. . . .the man in the bow tie 'Amy Pond the girl who waited'. . . . . . . DOCTOR!_ That last image was so vivid, it made Amy's head hurt like crazy, she stumbled a little.

"Whoa, hey." Rory helped her. "For real, let me look at you." Rory started to check Amy over and she quit grumbling.

Donna decided to make an appearance. "Hi, Amy."

Amy suddenly shook out of Rory's hands. "I'm fine! Just need a bit of rest!" Amy said madly, it made Rory quirk his eyebrow up. "I'm fine," she assured. "Remember! The bride and groom can't be with each other tonight!" And Amy ran up the stairs leaving Rory behind, stumped.

"Uh, okay, right. I'll just be uhh, sleeping on the couch, then." Rory mumbled to himself.

Amy rushed into her bedroom and slammed the door shut then locked it. Amy secretly wanted to be alone tonight. She wanted to talk to Donna freely and alone. She wanted answers. "Donna!" she hissed, not wanting Rory to hear. Amy paced the length of her room, thinking.

"You rang?" Donna appeared sitting on her bed. "Quiet rudely, I might add."

Amy instantly stopped pacing and glared the figure sitting on her bed. "I have questions. I want answers."

Donna leant forward to challenge her. "And, what makes you think that I have answers? The answers you want?"

Amy sat on the bed, right next to her and looked into her eyes. "Because you seem to say the weirdest things, and happen to show up either just before or after I have these pictures in my mind. So, you know what's going on. You could even be connected." Amy pressed.

Donna looked back at her, not a single emotion crossing her features. "You're tired. You need to sleep. This is just wedding jitters-" she said lightly. "You don't actually believe what you're saying do you?"

Amy shook her head and smirked. "The fact that I can talk you and Rory can't just prove my point." Donna's lip curled slightly up. "Something strange. . . .wrong is happening and we're in the middle of it."

. . . . . . . . .

The Doctor picked himself up from the ground but left his pride and dignity. He looked straight at 10.0 as if he looked into its soul. "What is the point?" his eyes searched for the answer. "Why are you here?"

10.0 looked at him as if he was an idiot. "I'm your guide. No? Jiminy Cricket, then. No? Ghost of Christmas Past?" 10.0 snorted. "Truth, Doctor. Truth, is why I'm here. I'm everything you hate, repress, despise. . . . .nahh. I'm just your tour guide. Helping you decrypt your own head."

The Doctor laughed slightly. "Ha. You haven't done any help, you're just. . . .annoying. Fat lot of good you are. I rather put up with Jackie." The Doctor started to walk away.

"Wha—Rose's mum? You'd rather have HER over me?" 10.0 called after him.

The Doctor found himself in a different place, different memory. The walls were crumbling and the ground was on fire. The Doctor could feel the heat coming from the raging fire, almost want to cough from the ash in the air, and he could smell the thick, rising smoke.

10.0 entered the picture. "Oooohh, who is that handsome fellow?" he said happily and the Doctor squinted for a look. He felt his heart drop. He knew that face anywhere, in fact it was also standing right to him.

The Tenth Doctor was standing in front of his TARDIS yelling at—Davros to come on board. The room was collapsing fast and he could see the distress, worry and resilience on his own—old face.

"Oh, great. Two of you now." The Doctor sighed.

. . . . . . . . .

"Finally!" the Doctor said happily. "You want to go home now?" Rory nodded. ". . . .Fine. Why did it take so long?" Rory flinched. "I mean, I thought you'd want to go home ages ago. Did you just realize you weren't wanted here?" he said acidly. "How long did it take for you to realize you were no competition?"

Rory was about to speak up, but Mickey beat him to it. "You should've gotten out way long ago mate, save yourself from all this pain. But, you are stupid. All this for a girl who doesn't look at you twice anymore."

"I want out already! Take me back to Earth! I want to go home." He shouted and the Doctor happily obliged. Amy looked Rory for a very long moment then slowly made her way to him.

She stopped right in front of Rory and Mickey. "Why?" she asked softly.

Rory reached out for her. "Because I can't-"

Amy interrupted him. "Why did you come along in the first place?" her words were like bullets through his heart.

"Wha-" Rory was dumbstruck.

"Why did you have to come with us and ruin everything? I had the Doctor all to me, then you had to come along and screw everything up. Do you realize how hard it was to pretend to like you?" Amy asked incredulously and with every word she said Rory felt smaller and smaller.

"I'm sorry." Rory muttered.

"Yeah, me too." Amy hissed at him and returned to the Doctor.

"C'mon, it's time to go." Mickey led him to the doors.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Doctor Who

Note: I'll be ending this story in about three chapters. . . .

The Doctor watched as his previous self tried to bargain with Davros.

"You know, I never knew why you tried so hard to save him. I mean, he's like Darth Vader and you're Luke. I think, dunno never watched Star War, cos, I'm the real deal. " 10.0 said dully. "I'm very bored. . . . .How you holding up?"

The Doctor didn't hear a word of 10.0, he was too focused on Davros and himself. He watched as Davors sat calmly in the middle of the burning ship and ignored his pleas.

"Never forget Doctor!" Davros screamed. The Doctor's breathing stopped and it seemed like the entire scene before him just froze.

"I've never forgotten." The Doctor whispered quietly.

"You did this!" the Doctor winced, "I name you, forever, you are the Destroyer of Worlds!" Davros roared at the top of his lungs. Those words echoed in his mind, heart and soul.

"I quit like that name." 10.0 said brightly. "Better than 'the Doctor'. Aren't Doctor's supposed to make things better? Save people, not kill them." The Doctor was silent. "I smell genocide!" 10.0 said in a sing-song voice.

The Doctor was too lost in his own thoughts and didn't care about the place being on fire, or 10.0's words, or Amy and Rory. . . .

A pillar crashed to the floor and red, hot flames swallowed it up hungrily. "Let's get out of here, shall we?" 10.0 snapped his fingers.

. . . . . . . .

"Here's your stop." The Doctor landed the TARDIS on Earth. "Now, get off my ship." He said heartlessly. Rory slowly made his way down from the consol and to the doors, while Mickey practically skipped there. Rory stopped right before the doors and turned to face the pair, Mickey sighed.

"Was any of this real?" he said desperately to Amy. "Did you love me at all?"

"No, she didn't." Mickey cut in.

"Bugger off, Mickey!" Amy and the Doctor said nothing. "Amy. . . ."

Amy smiled at the Doctor before making her way down to Rory. "Rory. . . ." she said to him lovingly, "Of course not! You were just a weak replacement. That just happened to last for a decade plus. Couldn't you tell?" Rory stared in horror. "I mean, how could I love you, when there's HIM?" she turned and pointed to the Doctor.

When she turned, Rory noticed something silver shining brightly, like a piece of shining string. It was attached to her arm. . . .But he disregarded it; his heart was breaking too loud.

"The Doctor and his TARDIS. . . ." she said in a dreamy voice, "He can give me the world! All of space and time. What can you give me, Rory? Life with you is dull and meaningless on Earth. Why should I choose to live in black and white when I can live in 3-D? You can show me Earth, he can show me so much more!"

Mickey turned to him. "I don't think you realize how far they go back. He's been in her life since she was just eight years old. You never stood a chance." Rory tried to shush him, but he didn't stop. "Rory, Amy sees him as a god, a hot god I might add, she sees you as just another human. He is just so much more, he can give her so much more. . . .Why can't you accept it already?"

"Because I think, no, I know our love was real, Amy! I know it, I felt it." He grabbed her by her wrists. He made a mental note that, Amy felt like she was wearing tons of bracelets, but it was bare. Something was tied around her wrists. . . . "And, I know you felt it, too." He looked into her eyes, hoping to find realization, comfort.

"I—I—" Amy stuttered. Rory felt hope rising in his chest.

Mickey looked back and forth between the two, curiously. "Ooohh, what is this?" _Can't have this! Doctor!_ Mickey watched at the Doctor snapped to and ripped Amy out of Rory's grasp.

"She loves me, Rory!" the Doctor snarled, "Get it through that thick, human skull of yours. Now leave. Or, do you want a Timelord on your ass?" he hissed.

"I told you, mate. The Doctor is a bad seed." Mickey said, normally. Rory narrowed his eyes as the Doctor. "They're together, Rory, and you can't change that."

Rory looked at the three. _Something's not right. . . ._

. . . . . . .

Amy looked deep into Donna's eyes. "What's going on? Who are you? Why can't Rory see you? What's with these weird pictures in my head? Who is the Doctor? The man in the bow tie? Why me?" Amy said quickly not giving Donna a chance to answer.

"Amy Pond." Donna said and Amy shut up. "Now, I don't have all the answers to your questions, and maybe I do. But first things, first." Amy waited for Donna to elaborate, ". . . .Who is the Doctor?" she asked. Amy saw it, Donna looked confused, genuinely confused.

Amy sighed. "You don't know, then. . . .But how can you speak of him like you know him, and then just suddenly forget?" _Forget. . . ._the images started up once more.

_A crack in the wall. . . .forget or protest. . . .A crack on a different wall. . . ._Amy saw that it was similar to the one with her bedroom wall. . . ._'Amy, you need to remember' the bow tie man said to her in a forest. . . .A crack on another wall. . . .light. . . .Rory. . . ._Rory.

"Rory. . . ." she whispered. "I could never forget Rory or-" Amy searched her mind for an answer but couldn't find one.

"You're thinking too hard, love." Donna patted her shoulder. Amy started up her Spanish Inquisition once more.

"Who are you? Why can't Rory see you?" Amy hissed. "That is just not possible. Not real. Not human." Amy waited for Donna to answer, she looked thoughtful.

"Fine. Think of me as an imaginary friend." Donna said sweetly. Donna instantly wished she never said that. _Damn. Wrong thing to say. _She glared at her mistake as she saw Amy with a distant look in her eyes.

_A raggedy man. . . . .'twelve years and four psychiatrists' 'four?' the raggedy man said 'I kept fighting them' 'why?' 'they said you weren't real'. . . .'You don't need your imaginary friend anymore' the bow tie man said. . . ._

". . . .I do. . ." Amy barely whispered Donna had to read her barely moving lips.

_Damnit. _"Amy, what are you talking about?" Donna asked.

"The man-"

"What man? Who is he?" Donna pressed and Amy shook her head, "What's his name?"

Amy couldn't answer Donna, but she felt like she could. She just didn't know his name. . . . "Donna, why do I have pictures in my head?"

Donna couldn't answer that question. Instead, she deflected them, "You're having pictures in your head? Of what?"

"I don't know—but it's the same man. All the time. The man with the bow tie. And—I'm there, but it's not me. Well, a me that isn't me. Like—I don't know. . . .What are these? Dreams? Memoires? A past life?"

_Ho, right on target for the last one. _"I don't know, Amy. But me and you are the same. I would have pictures like those, too. Except it was a different man. He wore a suit and converse. . . ." Donna remembered. "But then, my head would hurt like crazy afterward, like it was on fire."

". . . .Was it the Doctor?" Amy asked slowly.

Donna looked spacey at her. "I don't know who the Doctor is. What Doctor, anyway? You're not making any sense!"

"You're the one not making any sense!" Amy fired back. _I'm getting absolutely nowhere! I'm just going around in circles. Hey, she never answered my question. . . ._Amy thought suddenly. "Donna, you never said why Rory can't see you."

. . . . . . .

The Doctor and 10.0 were back in the TARDIS. His TARDIS always felt safe and warm, it was his home. But now, it just felt cold and lifeless. He walked up to the consol and aimlessly pressed buttons, 10.0 watched him.

"So, that was a fun little field trip. I lied. It was boring." 10.0 said conversationally. "What now?"

"I don't know." The Doctor angrily jabbed a button.

"Off to another planet to _save?_" 10.0 said wickedly. "Because, you try so hard!"

"I don't know! The TARDIS is going nowhere in particular. I set it to travel aimlessly."

"Careful, what if you hit a meteor that hits a satellite that crashes into your beloved Earth and everyone down there dies?" 10.0 said randomly. "Nah, that's too hard. You'd crash the TARDIS instead. . . .What good is this, ship—this TARDIS? It's nothing but trouble. Fat load of _mala suerte_ when you hear the TARDIS landing on your planet. Because you know that the Destroyer of Worlds is coming. The TARDIS is nothing but your black horse that takes you to new battlefields." 10.0 stroked the consol, the Doctor remained silent. "Oh, yeah, you even stole the TARDIS didn't you? What a bad man. Takes what he wants and leaves."

The Doctor snapped. "I know!" he shouted angrily. "I know. . . ." he threw his sonic screwdriver to the floor, "What good is this, if I can't save people?" he slapped the consol, "What good is this, if I can't change the fate of the dying? What good is this, if I can't bloody land on time to save people!" 10.0 enjoyed the show of the Doctor going ballistic. "What good am I?"

"You're not good. You are an anomaly. You upset the Balance and Natural Order of the Universe with your space and time hopping. Forever scarring time wherever you go. Doctor, you are a disease that won't die out." 10.0 said vehemently. "When your race died out, you should've went with them. So do every planet a favor, do yourself a favor and just die." The Doctor winced at his very harsh words. "Go into the Void, sit in the Pandorica and never leave. Just go away, so you can never damage anything else ever again."

"Why?" the Doctor breathed.

"Because you are nothing but a killer. A cold hearted killer. Sure, a psycho one, since you don't see yourself as a murderer. But, that's no excuse. When you take a life, you condemn yourself to forever live in that guilt. And, once a killer, always a killer. You've proven that." 10.0 said without emotion.

"Amy and Rory. . . ."

"What about them? Leave them alone. They're better off without you. The second they found out you're a killer, they left your ass. I mean, who wants to travel with a murderer? Not Martha, what's the real reason she left?" 10.0 asked softly. "They can never find happiness when you're around. Every planet lives in fear, when your TARDIS falls from the sky and into their world."

. . . . . . . . . .

"Don't become another Mickey the Idiot!" the Doctor said to Rory. "He was just like you, but you're worse. You keep fighting, he gave up. Smart, foolish boy. I was in love with Rose, and now it's Amy."

Rory didn't listen to a word the Doctor was saying, he was too busy looking at the Doctor. He looked at his torso, then his arms and finally his legs, which was a little awkward. _I don't really know why I'm searching for something. . . ._Rory had an idea. . . ._It's Mickey. . . ._ Rory suddenly turned to Mickey, Mickey tilted his head.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Something clicked in Rory's brain. Everything was starting to come together now. ". . . .I get it now." Rory muttered.

"You finally get that you're not wanted?" Mickey asked hopefully. _It only took you so damn long!_ "Great. Now let's just-"

Rory completely ignored Mickey and looked at the Doctor and Amy. They were just. . . .standing there. Not moving, as if they were statues. The Doctor still had a scowl on his features and Amy looked like she had a troubled face on. _Of course! Amy is having doubts about her feelings and that's when the Doctor yelled at me. . . .They're still in the same position! Like a freeze frame or someone pressed pause. . . ._Rory could faintly here Mickey chattering away. _Mickey! He jumped into the conversation after the Doctor. It's like. . . ._

"—so let's just go. It'll be easier for everyone this way." Mickey finished. He noticed Rory, "Rory?"

Rory grabbed Mickey's hands suddenly. "Wait!" _I was right! _"You know what Amy told me, after I came onboard? She told me to notice everything." Mickey looked at him, confused. "And guess, what I noticed?. . . .You." Rory said.

"Wha-" Mickey mumbled.

"I've noticed that," Rory still never let go of Mickey's hands, "when I talk to you like this, just like this, a normal conversation, the Doctor and Amy are still." They both turned their heads to the pair. "See? They aren't moving. But, when I do this," Rory yanked Mickey's right hand up and the Doctor turned his head and took a step forward. "He moves. I guess the same for Amy with the other hand."

Mickey eyed him. "You control them with strings. Like a Puppet Master. I've seen the ones on Amy's wrists and felt the ones on yours, when I grabbed your hands. You've been the one speaking through them. I get it now. Sorry, it took so long. Now, what's going on?" He let go of Mickey.

"Romans!" Mickey sighed.

. . . . . . . .

Now that Rory's free, let's see who's next.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Doctor Who

Donna bit her lip, if she couldn't answer why Rory couldn't see her. It would take all the fun out of the plan! So, she pretended to play dumb. "Amy, even I don't know why he can't see me, it's just, I know he can't. It's weird. . . ."

Amy narrowed her eyes, but accepted it. _This day has just been very weird and it's not getting any better. I have to get married tomorrow. . . ._ But Amy wasn't tired, how could she even think of sleeping. She walked over and cracked open the door a bit. Amy listened closely and she could hear Rory snoring away on the couch. Amy closed the door and sat on the bed with her head in her hands.

"You should get some sleep. Big day tomorrow!" Donna said sickly cheerfully. "Do you have everything you need? The old and blue stuffies? I remember my wedding-"

_A police box. . . .TARDIS. . . .bigger on the inside. . . .pool in the library. . . .floating in space. . . . 'Got my boys, got my space ship, my work is done'. . . . the man in the bow tie 'Mad man with a box'. . . . _

"—but, I divorced the bastard. . . .Amy? Are you listening to me?" Donna tried to grab her attention. She snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Amy? Amy!"

"'Oh, that box, Amy. You'll dream about that box'," Amy said quietly. She didn't know these words; she just knew them, like from a dream. . . . "'It'll never leave you. Big and little at the same time. Brand new and ancient. And the. . . .bluest. . . .blue. . . .ever'." Why were these words so familiar to her? It flowed off her tongue so easily. "I don't understand. . . .What box?" Amy said in distress. _Police box. . . .TARDIS. . . ._ "TARDIS."

"What TARDIS? What is a TARDIS? Amy, you aren't making any sense!" Donna cried. _She's dangerously close now._

. . . . . . . .

10.0 sat back and smirked cruelly at the sight. The Doctor slumped over his TARDIS, defeated and tired. It looked so pitiful, this is what God looked like when he is proven that he not even close being God. "So, what now?"

"I don't know." The Doctor replied in a dejected voice. His floppy hair was flat and dead, his bow tie was crooked and his eyes looked so old, so very old and tired.

"Well, how do you kill," the Doctor winced, "Or put to rest, something that's practically immortal?" 10.0 cooed. He thought for a second, and then he brightened. "Oh! What about the Family of Blood? We can wrap you in chains forged of a dwarf star, or drop you in a collapsing galaxy. . . .or should be freeze you in time? So many choices!"

The Doctor just stood there, his posture once strong and confident resembled an old man. "I'm tired. I just want to rest. . . .Can I rest now? I just wanna-"

"No! No! No! There's no rest for the wicked! Besides, do you really think you deserve rest? Fish from space think they deserve penance from you for their extermination. Isn't that fair? You should pay penance for your sins."

"Like what?" the Doctor asked wearily. He just wanted 10.0 to shut up.

And. . . .10.0 was silent.

"Quit pausing for dramatic effect, all wannabe villains think it works, yeah, it doesn't. Makes them seem incompetent." The Doctor said. At least 10.0 shut up. But it was very strange. It made the wheels and tumblers in his brain start to turn. _Hmmm. . . . . .There's something that I noticed but I dismissed it. . . ._ "I get it." The Doctor said so softly, you'd have to lip read him to understand.

. . . . . . . . .

"Wow, you did better than I thought. Faster, a lot faster than I expected." Mickey complimented with a light smile. Rory just looked at him, waiting for an explanation; there was a hint of a glare in his eyes. Mickey chuckled. "Don't worry, mate, we're get to the answer in time."

"I want it now. So I can leave. . . .whatever or wherever I am." Rory said sternly. He tried to be a little intimidating and stood a bit taller, hoping to give him height and authority. Mickey practically read his mind.

"Look at you. Puffing out your chest like a man." Mickey sneered, but Rory didn't budge. "Please. You think this impresses Amy and the Doctor?"

Amy started to giggle maniacally, "You're just a little boy! I've seen you fight, if you can even call that fighting! Swords fight with a broom? If it weren't for me, you'd be fish food. Poor Rory, always have to be saved. Such an annoyance." Rory tried to ignore her words he knew she was just a puppet; it was Mickey, all Mickey. "Now, the Doctor," she looked at him dreamily, "He's a real man. He faces monsters everyday and faces them bravely. I feel safe with him, not you."

Rory found his voice. "Enough of these games! I figured it out; it won't work on me anymore! You can't fool me anymore!"

"The truth hurts, Rory." Mickey said to him.

"Everything they say, everything they think and do, it's all you!" Rory shouted. "So, just stop!"

"I wish I could, Rory. Really, I do. I am on your side, Rory, truly I am." Mickey looked at him sincerely. "But, I'm not the once controlling them. Shaping them."

"Stop lying!"

"Rory, you're the one who is shaping them." Rory looked at him incredulously. "This is what you think."

"I don't think-" Rory sputtered but Mickey silenced him with a wicked glare.

"Yes, Rory! You do think this! In the back of your mind, the bottom of your heart, the stutter in your voice, the hesitance in your eyes. . . .you can't help but think this. It itches at you; until it's all you can think about, dream about! Until you're consumed by worry and doubt, it's eating away at you constantly. Rory, I'm not doing this, you are!"

Mickey grabbed Rory's hands and shoved back his jacket sleeves. There was silver wire wrapped around his wrists and fingers, he stared at them wide-eyed and his breathing grew heavy, he followed the wires and saw they were connected to Mickey, Amy and the Doctor.

"No—no—no!" Rory gasped as he clawed at the restraints, but they never budged. Mickey watched him desperately bite at the strands in vain. "No—no—no—come off! Come off!"

"I'm sorry, Rory. But you had to understand." Mickey said.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Doctor Who

10.0 was frozen in his spot, it looked eerie with his mouth slightly ajar and a glassy, but menacing look in his eyes. The Doctor looked at him up and down and poked him a few times. "I never poked myself before!" the Doctor squealed happily. "So, I've seen the back of my own head and now I've poked myself. Cool! Two points!" The Doctor decided it was time to be serious and end this now. He snapped his fingers and 10.0 started talking again. But, the Doctor wasn't interested in his words anymore. He just stared at 10.0 distantly.

"I think being turned human again would suffice, I mean it sucked last time. Being human sucked—hey, are you listening to me?" 10.0 angrily asked. "Why—why're you staring at me like that?" the Doctor was looking oddly at him.

"I'm sorry, what? I didn't listen to a word you just said." The Doctor replied pleasantly with a apologetic smile and 10.0 stared at him incredulously.

"What! Well, I was just offering ways for you to off yourself like being human or-"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in 'offing myself' anymore. In fact, I never really was. It's quite depressing the things you say, you know?" the Doctor shrugged and played with his bow tie.

"What? But I thought you wanted to because the guilt you bear is so overwhelming that you can't live. I mean, you already accepted that you are a killer that murders species and-" 10.0 started to grin, soon, the Doctor would realize that again.

"No, no, I don't think I'm what you say I am." The Doctor interrupted his doppelganger. "Do I think I'm a killer? Yes. But a murderer? No. I mean a murderer is someone who just kills for the thrill, no reason. But I don't kill for any reason. Not unless I absolutely have to. And, that's rarely. One in a trillion. I protect the ones that can't protect themselves." The Doctor pointed out and adjusted his bow tie again.

"Well, killing is killing." 10.0 started to fidget a bit. "It's the same on every planet."

"Yes. But the saying that I absolutely adore, it's an Earth saying, 'One man's guardian angel is another's demon.' Which I think is true. Someone will always win and someone will always lose. And everything must die." The Doctor said as he watched his clone fidget uncomfortably. "Are you alright?"

"Ye-yes! Of course!" 10.0 snapped and his fingers grasped the collar of his suit. "It's just—just"

"I think your bow tie is too tight." The Doctor winked as he helped 10.0's discomfort.

10.0 loosened the red bow tie he was wearing. "I know, I was fixing it!" 10.0 said annoyed but the Doctor's sweet tone. Suddenly, he froze with realization and smiled faintly. "I see you finally get it."

"Yes. It took me a while, I apologize. But, I get it now." The Doctor replied.

. . . . . . . .

"No, no, you put this here!" Rory cried as he tried to pry off the wires from his wrists. "Take them off! Take them off!"

"I can't do that, mate. You're the one doing this. All of this." Mickey told him. "Only you can make it stop."

"I'm not doing anything!" Rory shouted. "I just want this to be over! This is such a horrible nightmare!"

"Only you can set yourself free. Accept what you hate, then you can truly be free." Mickey kindly said to him.

Rory stared at him with his mouth open, "Are you high? What does that mean? Did you steal that from a fortune cookie?" Rory screamed.

Mickey sighed. _And I thought he was smart. He WAS close to understanding this. I was wrong._

. . . . . . . .

"TARDIS! You know, the TARDIS!" Amy smiled to Donna! "The TARDIS! And all the magical things it does and goes. It's bigger on the inside."

"What TARDIS?" Donna asked Amy with a confused expression. "TARDIS. . . .Ow! My head. . . ." _My head feels like it's going to explode! _"Who has a TARDIS?" Donna clutched her head in pain.

"TARDIS!—I don't know. . . .I just know TARDIS—who?" Amy's brow knitted together. It didn't matter she remembered—no, knew what the TARDIS is; it was the owner that mattered.

"Amy, who has a TARDIS?" Donna pressed. "Because I have no idea what you are talking about! It's making my head hurt!"

"Your head hurts? My head hurts!" Amy looked at Donna incredulously. "I'm remembering—seeing things that are strange and me in odd places. . . .Places that aren't real." Amy sat on her bed confused. "They aren't real, right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about? Earth. Earth is real. Are those places on Earth?" Donna asked Amy.

Amy winced as the images started up again. _I'm in my nightie. . . .Starship UK. . . .Crash site. . . .Byzantium. . . . .forest on ship. . . .not Rio. . . .swallowed by the ground. . . .box, but a BIG box. . . .Pandorica. . . . _Amy gasped as the flashes stopped. "These are places aren't real! It's like a—a faiytale. . . ." she whispered.

"Fairytale? Strange choice of words, Pond." Donna chuckled.

"Just seemed like the right word—Ah!" Amy closed her eyes. _ Sitting in a kitchen. . . .'What's your name' a raggedy man asked, 'Amelia Pond' replied a little girl, 'Aww, Amelia Pond' cooed the raggedy man, 'That's a brilliant name. Amelia Pond, like a name in a fairytale'. . . . ._ "Yeah, right word. . . .The Raggedy Man is the same guy as the one in the bow tie!" Amy exclaimed suddenly startling Donna.

"Wha-what?" Donna stuttered a bit surprised.

"The raggedy man is-" Amy started but was attacked by another image. _'Raggedy man, I remember you. . . .'_ "—And you're late for my wedding. . . ." Amy finished when her image ended. It was strange and scary for Amy to know what to say. . . .But, it felt good. It felt warm and like it was a good thing. It felt—right.

"Amy, you're not making any sense!" Donna cried and grasped Amy by the shoulders and shook her lightly.

"No! I make perfect sense! You're the one that doesn't make sense!" Amy screamed and yanked herself from Donna's hold. "You don't make any sense! You show up at my house like nothing, you know me but I don't know you, Rory can't see you, your words are encrypted with secret messages, and you talk of-" it was on the tip of Amy's tongue, but she didn't know yet. "You're the one-" she slumped on her bed.

Suddenly, Rory stumbled into Amy's room. He had a concerned and annoyed look on his face. It looked like he just woke up, with bleary eyes, but he also looked worried. "Amy?" he saw her lying on her bed, "Are you okay? What's wrong? Why are you screaming? Is it your head again?" Rory babbled very quickly, "Do you need to see a Doctor?" Rory asked.

Amy screamed as images blared through her mind and it felt like her brain was on fire and being stabbed with a million needles.

. . . . . . .

Amy's starting to remember, the Doctor finally understands, but does our favorite Roman?


End file.
